Carry On, Simon
by Ella103010
Summary: Simon Snow is ready for another year of school, he can't wait to get back to his friends. He loves everything about Watford the magic, the food, the rooms. The worst and possibly the only bad thing about it is his roommate Baz, who might just be turning into the best thing in his entire life. Baz is distant and mysterious. Snow has always known he was hiding something from him (ot


AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys! This is a fanfiction based on the characters in Rainbow Rowell's books Carry On and Fangirl. I know there is a sequel to Carry On now but I will be focusing on the characters, timeline, and settings from the first book. If you haven't read the books, don't worry you can still read this book. I will do my best to explain everything so you don't have to have any previous knowledge. Rainbow Rowell owns everything but the story. I really hope you enjoy this book and feel free to leave any comments with requests, suggestions, praise, or constructive criticism. If you enjoy leave a like or kudos depending on what your reading on.

Also, the first part of the story will be similar to the beginning of Carry On just to get the story started but bear with me and soon it will be different.

There will be some same-sex relationships and if you don't like it then don't read this book. I don't want to see any hate comments about that. You have been warned.

The train shakes and moans as it makes its way along the tracks. I used to get the mage to drive me but eventually, he said I was old enough to take a train by myself.

"You've defeated dragons, Simon, Im sure you can handle a train ride by yourself" He would say to me whenever I objected. I don't bother objecting to him anymore. It's not like he will listen to me anyway. It's only about a 3-hour train ride. Which isn't that bad compared to the 5-hour drive it was with the mage. It was better on the train anyways, when im with the mage I don't want to put in my earbuds. I feel like its rude, so its 5 hours of classical music with no conversation other than him asking if anything had tried to kill me. There is no hello when you see the mage, this year the first thing he said to me was "Simon, I see your still alive" and a satisfied nod. Not that I would expect him to run up to me and hug me but a "Hello Simon how was your summer" would be nice. It's ok though, im used to it by now.

My summer is spent at a children's home. It isn't that bad really but its nothing compared to Watford. I have a list of things that I love about Watford. I don't like to think about it too much because I feel like if I think so much about the good when I get there it won't be as amazing as I remember. My room at the children's home is shared with lots of other children but I don't mind. I just keep to myself. It's nice to have a break from Watford. Well not Watford itself but the expectations that come with it. I am the mages' heir, and apparently the most powerful magician in the world. I can't deny my power it seems to always be radiating off of me in waves but I have no control. Sometimes I feel like a disappointment. None of the spells I try work and when they do they do things they are not supposed to. Like if Im trying to get one person's attention and I use an attention spell suddenly the entire school is watching me. Then there's also the whole going off thing. When I get really angry or Im in danger I just explode. All my magic bursts out of me all at once destroying everything around me. Im not in control anymore at that point. The only thing I can do is protect the people around me. I once scorched an entire area and there was a singular spot that was untouched where Penny stood. Penny is my best friend at Watford's and in the entire world. She also happens to be around me most of the time when I go off.

Im almost at Watford now. I honestly can't wait to get there. I love everything about it there. Well, everything other than Baz. Baz is my roommate. There are 8 years at Watford and in the first year, you are magically chosen a roommate that is supposed to be good for you or make you happy in some way. That had never been the case for me and Baz. We have always been enemies. He has even tried to kill me a few times. You stay with your roommate for all 8 years. This will be my 7th year and 6 years living with your worst enemy can drive you a little crazy.' I have begged the mage countless times to change roommates using every excuse possible but he has always said no. The only reason I could think of that would change his mind is the fact that Baz was definitely a vampire. I have no way to prove it but I know he is. I spent all of the 5th year following him around in the catacombs but all I found were some rats drained of blood. But I never caught him in the act. Penny says Im obsessed with him but I just want him out. Even if I had proof I don't know if I would tell the mage. Baz would be killed for being a monster. But he's not a monster...I don't think. Sure he has tried to kill me but he still has feelings...I think he does at least.

The train has come to a stop now and I get off. I don't have any bags because I have nothing to bring. I don't really have many clothes anyway. The school provides us with uniforms so I don't have to worry about that stuff. Yet another thing I love about Watford. It's a short walk to the pole with the thumbprint. The school won't show up to normals. We have to put a thumb in the pad and if you have magic, the glamour disguising the school will drop and you can enter. I put my thumb on the pad and the school shows itself. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smile.

"Im home"


End file.
